1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamping shoe for a vibration rammer, more particularly, a tamping shoe for a rammer for flattening and tamping soil and gravel on a road or other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 20645/1985, conventional vibration rammers have a tamping shoe attached to the bottom of the rammer body so that vibration of the excitation mechanism of the rammer is conveyed to the tamping shoe, thus permitting it to roll and tamp the ground.
Conventional tamping shoes have a generally rectangular, flat shape, which produces impulse sounds during rolling compaction of the ground because of the compression of air trapped between the tamping shoes and the surface being tamped. Such impulse sounds cause noise pollution, resulting in the restriction of nighttime work.